Tall's Craft 2
by JallThrillz
Summary: The Tallcraft Academy students return after Ashley's crazy fan fiction! [The narrator introduces the teachers and students.] Rated T for some language (curse words)


Chapter 1: Lisa Backwards and Jas "Lone" Mine (#Lonebackwards)

Lisa crashed out of bed, her blankets folding all over her messily. Her alarm clock blared, and Jas came from the other room.

"Today's Monday, psycho-crank," Jas said. Lisa moaned and then said, "What's a psycho-crank?"

"Staira loine," Jas said again.

"What?" Lisa asked.

Jas snatched her phone out of her pocket, the phone cover being of a butt. She pushed the keys on the phone, and Lisa's phone buzzed.

Lisa crawled over to her desk, grabbing the phone. "Staira—loine?" Lisa asked.

"It's Latin for—_get the hell out of bed_!" Jas roared.

Chapter 2: Ashley Jall and Demi (#Demiah)

Later on, Ashley was humming to herself, her long black twin tails twirling as Ashley spun around in circles holding her phone that was shaped like a bunny with its case. She was also still in her pajamas, a white tank top and a pair of purple shorts.

She brushed her white bunny ears down neatly, her second one bending down naturally.

"_That's what people say_," Ashley sang, humming the rest of the tune to _Shake It Off._

"_Haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate,"_ Ashley sang once again, her voice sounding anything but heavenly.

"_Jall!" _Demi yelled outside of her door, Ashley now in her white miniskirt and mint green jacket, a black shirt underneath with her black socks as she twirled over to the door.

"Yes! You're ready for school, then?" Demi asked. "S.H.I.T! So happy its Thursday!" Ashley cheered.

"Today's Monday, Jall," Demi sighed, still smiling.

Demi was in her red jacket and black bow tie, her brown hair neatly combed. She had a black skirt and long socks as well.

"Get your shoes on!" Demi ordered.

"Aye sir!" Ashley cheered.

"I'm a girl, Jall."

Chapter 3: Rhys Creed and Jacob "Noone" (#Honorablethe12th)

"Let me inside, Jacob!" Rhys yelled outside of the door in his _Assassin's Creed _sweatshirt.

"Screw you too! Let me just—done!" Jacob yelled back, stepping out, his fur brushed out neatly.

Jacob exited his room with his white sweatshirt and grey pants on, holding his fox phone carefully in his paws.

"Is it really that hard to hold a phone?" Rhys asked.

"I have paws, indecent human," Jacob replied coldly. "Well, _indecent fox_, let's go to school. Wanna eat some crickets first?" Rhys asked.

"Foxes don't eat crickets. Gosh, who taught you about animals?" Jacob asked.

"And Ashley calls us a couple," Rhys muttered.

Chapter 4: Oddish and Ducky (#Oddish_on_speed)

"I'm here Ducky!" Oddish yelled, in her dark blue dress and green hair flying everywhere.

"Took you long enough," Ducky said, outside of the school.

Oddish stared at her Oddish covered phone and then said, "Ashley said that she and Demi might be late today. I wonder why—oh my!" Oddish gasped.

"It's not _that _Oddish. Ashley just has an overactive imagination," Ducky said. "She always says we're a great couple though. Do you deny that?" Oddish asked.

"I do until she arranges that wedding," Ducky said.

"You're so mean!" Oddish said.

Chapter 5: Ollie and Alicia

"Ollie! Ashley called and said to get your ass out of your room!" Alicia yelled.

"Like that crazed rabbit in a skirt knows how to use her phone in any way other than searching up fan fiction websites!" Ollie returned a yell.

"Come on! We'll be late at this point like every other morning the year before. Tall warned us about this last year; if we're late more than three times unexcused each term we'll be screwed over!" Alicia screeched.

"Whatever! It's Saturday, let's just sleep in," Ollie replied.

"It's Monday, _damn it_!"

Ollie crashed through his door, falling on top of Alicia.

"God you're heavy if that door split in half. You really need a diet," Alicia choked. "Thanks for telling me." Ollie said sarcastically.

Alicia snorted.

Chapter 6: Tallcraft Academy

Sasko, Trev, Lord, Thierry, Tall, Legend all arrived at the school entrance.

"Phil and Malus are late again today," Sasko sighed. "Typical. I bet they're still beating the crap out of each other," Lord said.

"Just wait until Ashley sees them," Trev snickered, Legend lightly punching his arm.

Thierry and Tall stood directly in front of the gate, pushing it open at the same time.

"I told you! Just in time! S.H.I.T! S.H.I.T! S.H.I.T!" Ashley yelled, Demi repeating, "It's not Thursday!"

Jas sighed at Lisa's Toothless Sweatshirt, which Ashley had hand-made.

"Do you really intend on wearing that thing?" Jas said. "Ashley would be disappointed if I didn't. She said she spent all of last week doing this instead of studying, the result of her failing even more than she already does," Lisa replied.

"I hope you don't get rabies," Jas said. "Who said she would give me—oh yeah. Still!" Lisa yelled.

"Jeez, the girls beat us every morning. Even Ashley and poor Demi does," Rhys said.

"That's because I'm drawn back by your lazy ass," Jacob said.

"_Shake it off! Shake it off, shake, shake it off!"_ Ashley sang as they got to the gates.

"Don't sing, Jall," Jacob said.

"_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break_!" Ashley cheered.

Ollie and Alicia ran up to the gate in a frantic hurry. Once they reached there, Alicia fell to her knees, franticly panting and gasping for air.

Ollie was bent onto his knees, doing the same.

"Ollay-san x Alicia! Wee!" Ashley cheered, snapping pictures.

"Welcome to week four of Tallcraft Academy!" Tall yelled, everyone cheering with the staff.

_Today was the opening ceremony of the fourth week of school. I don't get why that exists. _Lisa thought to herself in the halls, walking to her locker.

_I can't believe summer blazed past us all of those weeks ago. And Ashley was actually normal some days. _Lisa thought.

"Senpai!" Ashley yelled, waving her arms everywhere, her bunny ears bouncing all about with her flying twin tails.

_Somehow she finds a way to call me Senpai when she's older than me._

"Oh hi, good morning," Lisa said, Ashley twirling around rapidly.

"Listen to this song I found this morning!" Ashley shoved earplugs from her bunny phone into Lisa's ears, the song she was singing that morning playing.

"Wee! Isn't it so _cool?" _Ashley asked.

_At least it's not in Japanese this time. Gosh, that was a nightmare when she was singing in Japanese for a whole month. _Lisa thought.

"Oh oh! Let's go to class, I hear we have a math test with Malus and Phil next week to test our skills!" Ashley cheered.

"What's your goal though?" Lisa asked.

"Getting a D Minus," they both said at the same time.

"I wish the uniform I was assigned was more purple and white," Ashley whined. "The last time they privileged that, the whole school ended up having purple paint dumped all over it. I still don't know how you did that," Lisa said, remembering how Ashley had said the seventh grade year was taken at a different school.

"The place was totally "So happy its Thursday!" after they finished the repairs," Ashley had her phone pulled out, texting Alicia.

"Alright," Lisa snatched her phone.

"What bull are you telling her now?"

"Nothing!"

Lisa scanned the text messages, reading…

"Aliciiiiiiia! If you and Ollay-san are going to hit it off, you totally need to start smooching! Eat his face off! :D"

"You damn rabbit," Lisa roughly rubbed Ashley's hair messily, her ears bending as Ashley grumbled.

"Gimmie my phone back!" Ashley bounced up and down, shorter than Lisa who was holding her phone up as high as she could.

"No fair!"

"This is why giraffes are cooler."

Ashley's phone buzzed, Lisa looking at it once again when Ashley snatches it. Alicia had replied, reading…

"Sure… wait what?!"

"Sick! You got the poor girl into some crap with her best friend again!" Lisa scolded.

"If they're going to be besties, we need them to be romantic. Smoochy smooch!" Ashley twirled.

Lisa latched onto her jacket collar dragging Ashley away.

"Wait! I need to tell Alicia to go for it and how to use her tongue!" Ashley whined.

"You're an idiot!"

"It worked in my fan fiction plot, it'll totally work out!"

"This isn't your fan fiction, Ashley!"

Chapter 7: Malus and Phil (…and Ashley)

Malus and Phil glared at each other as they entered the classroom during sixth period, right before the tenth grade lunch.

"I'm going to kill you someday."

"Not if I do so first."

Suddenly, Phil looked out of the corner of his eye to see two rabbit ears. The two gasped and hugged each other, scared out of their minds.

"Good afternoon, sensei. How are you doing?" a crazed glare from Ashley erupted at them.

"_Aaaah!"_ they both screeched loudly.

She took a step closer to them, her hands behind her back. The two trembled in fear, frozen.

Ashley reached into her pocket, her bangs covering her face. When she reached out, a flash suddenly blazed by.

"Say _purple_!" Ashley sang.

Her phone was out, snapping rapid pictures of the two hugging.

"This is totally worth using as a cover for my Malus x Phil fanfic!"

The two gradually stopped hugging, falling to their knees, feeling dull. "What's wrong? You guys looked so cute together, what happened to that?" Ashley asked.

"Did she do what I think she did?" Malus asked.

"Malus x Phil…" Phil muttered in disgust.

Chapter 8: Jas and Her Class

"Alright, what's up… children," Jas said lowly.

"Good morning! Top of the day! What's your luckydo?" Ashley cheered, waving her hands as she stood up.

"Let's get this over with. I've got some wine—I mean—beer—err—oh whatever. I've got my drinks in the drawer to take care of, so let's just get this over with," Jas said.

"Aye!"

"Ashley shut the hell up."

"Aye," Ashley sat back down.

"Lisa, can you—"

"Senpai!" Ashley yelled. "Ashley, you—uhh—yeah! Stop!" Jas scolded lightly. "But it's not Lisa, its Senpai!" Ashley retorted.

"Well fuck you too!" Jas said, everyone gasping.

"Anyways, Lisa. Tell me—"

"Wa tabou," Lisa said.

"Staira loine," Jas replied.

Ollie raised his hand, Ashley pointing at him. "Excuse me; I thought you were supposed to be telling us how to spell English words correctly."

Alicia nodded her head in agreement.

"Well guess what? You guys all _suck_! I'm out!" Jas ran to her corner and grabbed a giant bottle of wine and exited.

Ashley tip-toed to Jas' desk, Lisa yelling, "Nope!"

Chapter 9: The Weekend

"LISA!" Ashley blared.

Lisa crashed out of her bed, rolling over to face Ashley who was in her school uniform as always.

"What?"

"It's time for Ashley's Special Eggs!" Ashley giggled, holding up a tray of eggs dyed purple.

"No way," Lisa said bluntly.

"They taste so good! Ooh, and with a hint of artificial flavor!" Ashley took a bite out of one of the eggs.

"Jas!" Lisa yelled.

"Nope!" Jas replied.

"God damn it," Lisa muttered.

"Good news too! Alicia and Ollay-san are here!" Ashley cheered, Alicia and Ollie next to the door.

"Good morning," Alicia smiled, Ollie next to her.

"And they kissed last night. Totally sexy," Ashley snickered, Ollie face planting on the desk in front of him. Alicia also had an enraged expression.

Lisa threw her blanket at Ashley, covering her face with it.

"I feel like you're going to ruin such a nice relationship with all of this bullcrap," Lisa said.

Alicia finally snapped, "Maybe you should just stay out of this relationship. While you're at it, quit the Ollay-san shit!"

"But his name is Ollay-san, right? I mean you keep calling Ollay-san Ollie, it's incorrect. Learn to say someone's name!" Ashley retorted with a shrug.

"Idiot, Jall," Lisa muttered.

"Hey, why's the world so dark and—yellow? Oh no not_ yellow_! Nooo!" Ashley screeched, falling to the floor on top of Lisa.

"_Ouch_! Darn it, Ashley, get off!" Lisa yelled, Ashley squirming and wiggling everywhere, the blanket attached to her.

"Get it off of me! The damn _scumbag of yellow_! _Shit!"_ Ashley yelled.

It was an hour later, Ashley bruised on her face and both of her ears bent down, Lisa appearing angry.

"Are you on your period—_ouch_!" Ollie screeched, Alicia slapping him suddenly.

Ashley's eyes started to tear up as she said, "I'm sorry. But—_yellow_." She started bawling, Alicia cackling, Lisa growling.

"Alicia! Lisa's scaring me!" Ashley crawled over to Alicia's knees, her tears gradually drying.

"Oh I'm _so _sorry," Alicia said sarcastically with a laugh.

Jas was at the doorway, not appearing happy. She was in her red robe stained brown from Ashley's "experiments," her grey sweatpants colored red with Ashley's "majik" marker.

"You damn kids shut up," Jas grumped.

"Jas-chan? Can we play a game?" Ashley asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Well of course," Jas' eyebrows twitched. "Yay!" Ashley cheered, Lisa digging her face into her palm.

It was later that afternoon shortly after lunch when Jas was sprawled on the couch, her phone out.

Ashley entered the room, Alicia behind her. Ashley grinned as she asked, "Jas-chan, let's play a game! We haven't done anything cool in forever!"

"Yeah, because it's been _forever _since the game we played an hour ago."

Alicia lightly laughed, Ollie running around the house chasing Lisa, who had said something to Ollie earlier.

"Oh I know," Jas said as she stared at her phone.

"You see that basket next to you?"

"Oooh! It's purple!" Ashley stared in marvel. "Yeah. Cool purple basket is cool," Jas replied, continuing.

"Can you pick it up for me?" Jas asked. "Aye sir!" Ashley saluted, picking the basket up.

"Good, good," Jas stared deeply at her phone.

"Now put it down."

Ashley obeyed, propping the basket back down onto the floor.

"Pick it up again," Jas ordered, Ashley following. "And put it back down."

This continued for ten minutes when Lisa came by, Ollie being dragged unconscious on the ground, came into the living room.

"Jas, no," Lisa said.

"Wa tabou, wa tabou," Jas replied, Lisa shaking her head as she let go of Ollie.

Demi suddenly ran in and started trying to drag Ashley out, Ashley latched onto the basket.

"It's purple!" Ashley whined.

"We're going home!"

Chapter 10: Leggio "Legion"

Oddish and Ducky entered then as well, Ducky shaking his head.

"So this is what happens when we're out," Ducky said, Oddish sighing, "I think I might need to call Leggio again."

"No! Don't call her!" Ashley begged.

Oddish pressed down on a button, sending her a text. She taunted, "Oops."

"Noooo!" Ashley cried out.

"Oh, and I heard that she lives just next door. You're in luck, Ashley," Oddish smirked.

"Senpai, save me!" Ashley yelled. "Yeah, _no_," Lisa replied, Jas nodding.

Leggio burst through the door, clearly not looking impressed or happy. "Ashley, get over here!" she yelled.

"No, no, no, no!" Ashley screeched in fear, running away.

"Get back here!"

"Go away!"

Lisa sighed, and Jas burst into uncontrollable laughter. Alicia was shaking her head as Ollie dug his face into his palm as well.

Demi shook her head as she left the apartment, Ducky following her.

Chapter 11: Lord and Trev's Classes

Alicia entered the classroom entrance of Lord's room, dragging Ollie in behind her.

(Author's POV: I'll leave it to you why Ollie's a "dead body" now with Alicia.)

These two had Lord for their eighth period class, for they were more intelligent than most others.

"Good afternoon, come on in," Lord beckoned the two, readjusting his blue monocle.

"So formal today, Lord," Alicia's eyebrows twitched in slight annoyance.

"I'm like this every day. Take a seat, and leave Ollie's body on the counter," Lord directed, Alicia slamming Ollie's body down onto the counter and taking her seat in the front row.

"Today I'm going to be teaching you about the brain, and the mental part of it. This is called anger. I bet you've never heard of such a thing," Lord said, Alicia having an irritated expression, her eyebrows twitching even more.

Demi entered the classroom suddenly, panting.

"Mister Lord?" she asked.

"Yes? What brings you here amidst class time?" Lord asked.

"It's Trev again," Demi sighed. Trev was running around the halls in his dinosaur hoodie, skateboarding with a hammer.

"Oh goodness," Lord dug his face into his palm.

"What time is it? Adventure time!" Trev yelled. "Did he have any liquid substances in his classroom today?" Lord asked.

"Just like every other day."

"He's not like Jas, why is he day drinking _again?" _Lord asked himself.

"That damn Trev is high and running around the school like some stupid freaking maniac again," Alicia pulled a long stick out of her bag, stepping out of the classroom.

Demi lightly laughed to herself, Lord sighing.

It was the next day when Trev was teaching his class, Jas with him.

"So today—stop that tickles!—Jas shall join us—noo stop! Hehe!—to watch if I'm sober or not! Woo!" Trev explained, Jas poking his foot, in which was bare.

"Butts are cooler than feet," Jas muttered.

"What was that?" Trev asked.

"Sorry, I said something?" Jas rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a quick drink!" Trev sang, Jas latching onto his collar shirt and tugging his back in the room.

"You're just as bad as that damn Ashley," Jas sighed.

"That guy must really be an alcoholic," Ashley sighed to herself, Jas twitching her eye at Ashley for she had made a good point for once.

"Ashley you passed this class. You also have all of your credits in for twelfth grade. Go do whatever you want," Jas said in a surprised tone.

Ashley's eyes glowed as she stood up. Everyone else dug their faces into their palms or sank their head onto their desk, banging it off of it.

"I'm getting the paint!"

"Never mind, I was wrong," Jas sighed, grabbing Ashley's jacket collar with her other hand.

Everyone sighed with relief as they lifted their heads up, Ashley sulking back to her chair.

"Anyways, let's teach you guys about algeJas," Jas said, Trev tied up on the floor.

"Now boys, this has to do with boobs, so get out of here."

Lisa sighed, grabbing her notebook and looking over her notes, ignoring Jas' speech about bras. She occasionally looked up at the roof at something… purple.

"Perfect! Fan fiction idea alert! Coming through!" Ashley yelled, sprinting towards the door to her locker.

The bell rang, and Jas sighed. Everyone poured out of the classroom except for Lisa, who usually stayed after to study when Trev wasn't sober.

Trev crawled back into the classroom, giggling.

Chapter 12: The "Book Report"

"Today you are going to be writing your report and present it to the class orally," Malus explained, the math teachers now responsible for book reports.

"It will be on a fantasy story made by Jall," Phil shivered.

Ashley's eyes lit up, standing up out of her seat.

_I hope it's not another one of those demon chants from shoujo anime. That'd be really bad. _Malus shivered in sync with Phil.

Ashley waved her hands in the air, "Am I required to do this?"

"Tall said no, honestly I don't know why considering you're the biggest idiot in school next to Malus here," Phil said, Malus punching him to the ground.

"I wouldn't have done that," Ollie laughed.

"Here we go again," Lisa sighed.

As the two brawled, Ashley had a dark look on her face, everyone turning away in fear excluding Ollie, Demi, Lisa and Alicia.

Ashley approached the two men, her hand in her pocket. Malus and Phil looked up at Ashley, noticing the crazed expression.

"_Aaah_!" the two up-roared, hugging each other in fear.

"Happy—" Ashley began, a light cackle appearing.

"Halloween! Hehehe!" Ashley cackled, snapping rapid pictures in black and white on her phone of the two teachers.

"Alright that's it!" Leggio yelled, panting.

"Oh crap! Phil, Malus, tell her that this is for my project!" Ashley whispered.

The two gulped and shivered, standing up again formally, Leggio glaring at them.

"What are you doing to my precious Ashley? Don't baby her just because she's an idiot that scares adults like you!"

"Well, you see—uhh well Ashley here, oh yeah!" Malus stammered. "She was just taking a cover picture for her—umm—fan book—report thing for uhh… Lord's class," Phil replied.

"Lord doesn't give out book reports, he's the accelerated math teacher. Cut the crap," Leggio glared deeper.

"It's for the fan report in this class!" Lisa stood up.

"Fan report?!" Malus and Phil screeched.

Alicia grinned as she placed her face on her hand. "Yeah, the fan report. She's making a report out of the plots of all of the fan fictions she's created, from start to present day."

"Wha—what?!" Ashley sank to the floor with Malus and Phil.

"And you know that Lisa and Alicia wouldn't lie, especially Alicia," Ollie smiled.

Ashley felt stepped on, thrown away. To have to do a book report on the plots of _all _of her fan fictions—impossible!

"Yes, you seven should know anyway," Tall stepped in suddenly.

"M—Mister Tall!" Malus stammered in fear.

"For all acquainted with Miss Jall here will apply to the project as well. Project J.A.L.L. if I'm right," Tall grinned.

"Good day!" as Tall exited, Phil and Malus were on the floor, limp with fear. Ashley was also on her knees, looking down. Lisa, Alicia, Ollie, Demi and Leggio were all shocked; their mouths wide open as the fell back into their seats. Rhys and Jacob had also dropped their pencils in shock, suddenly scowling at Ashley.

"Remember that this will count as the biggest grade of the year too!" Tall announced, running away once again.

"Damn it all!" Lisa yelled.

"Man that must suck," Oddish bit into her sandwich next to Ashley. "It does, it does, it does!" Ashley cried out.

"Of all people complaining, I didn't expect Jall to have an issue," Ducky sighed.

"I can't remember that far back! There's like two-thousand of them!" Ashley panicked. "If she just said two-thousand I'm going to puke up my lunch all over Ashley," Lisa said.

"I went crazy last year during winter break! And this past summer, I spent all of my time writing instead of studying or whatever!" Ashley nodded her head.

Leggio sighed, finally calmed down.

"I say this is Lisa's fault! She influenced the fan report in the first place!" Jacob pointed, Rhys punching his arm hard.

"Yeah? Well I say that if it wasn't for your lazy ass failing the math exams, you wouldn't be having issues!" Lisa retorted.

"You're just as lazy!"

"Try again! I scored the highest out of this class!"

"Hey guys wait—" Leggio said.

"I have a lot of better things to be doing as well. Now Jall here gives me some stupid work," Alicia said.

"Come on Alicia!" Ollie scolded.

"You're thinking it too!" Alicia replied.

Malus swooped by, dragging Phil across the ground, conscious. When he slid Phil towards the group of students, he landed on Ashley's feet, Ashley falling to the ground on top of Leggio.

"Ashley, you're surprisingly heavy!" Leggio grunted.

"I'm sorry, but a body just hit my feet," Ashley choked. Phil however, had the most of the pain. He was still hanging onto life, but Phil was hardly alive.

Lisa stood up. "Ashley, you might go to jail for homicide if you don't get off of Phil."

"What's homicide?"

"Idiot," Lisa muttered.

Demi sighed, Phil rubbing his head. His new hooded sweatshirt fell down from him head, his sunglasses tilting to the side.

Leggio elbowed Ashley, Ashley laughing, "Uhh, I'm sorry Mister Phil! But that's why you don't lose to Malus, right?"

"I didn't lose anything!" Phil retorted.

"We had an epic battle," Malus began.

"It all started when Tall told us something…"

"Well, lady and gentlemen, I have gathered you all here today for the fan report in the sixth period class of Phil and Malus," Tall began.

Phil and Malus cringed in their seats, Jas sighing and shaking her head, occasionally taking a sip from her wine bottle.

"One of the staff here in this room other than Thierry and I will be completing this project with the students for an accurate grade. Now remember, this rides on your career as an instructor," Tall announced.

"I vote Phil," Jas stood up without second thought. "I say Malus! Hahah!" Trev had his beer up, Jas slapping it down onto the counter.

"Who votes for Malus then?"

Trev, Lord and Phil all raised their hands in agreement. Jas shook her head, and Malus frowned in annoyance.

"How about Phil?" Tall asked. Malus, Jas and Thierry raised their hands, Tall nodding.

"It has been a draw then. How shall this be decided?" Thierry raised his voice, "How about a battle?"

"Battles are overrated, you butt," Jas gulped down her wine.

_Look who's talking, _Lord thought.

"Rock paper scissors! Let's go, boys!" Tall clapped his hands, Jas shaking her head in sync with Lord.

Phil and Malus held their fists up, glaring at each other. "Rock…"

"Paper…"

"Scissors…"

"Shoot!" Tall yelled, his hand chopping through air while he stood up, the two holding out scissors and paper with their hands.

"Damn it," Malus muttered.

"Are you serious? _Epic battle _meaning child's play of rock paper scissors?" Lisa muttered.

"Shh!" Ashley replied.

Phil and Malus did it again, Malus this time having the rock against scissors. "You must love scissors, you snorting bastard," Malus grinned.

"And you sure do love being a rock hard bitch," Phil returned, Jas sighing with her arms crossed.

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

"Scissors…"

"SHOOT!" Tall yelled, students passing by giving him looks.

Phil had a piece of paper formed in his hand. He had a confident grin shared with Malus. However…

Malus had scissors!

Phil's grin faded away with his paper hand as he sank down into his plastic chair.

"Butts to the end!" Jas yelled. "Butts!" Trev cheered.

"Some story," Alicia replied, Leggio nodding her agreement.

"It was very epic, and I won. Tall's a very fair ref, as well. And this child is a very well at being the poor sport of the team, now aren't I right, Philadelphia?" Malus bickered.

"You bastard!" Phil yelled, trying to swipe at Malus, falling to the ground instead.

"Well, good luck. And don't lose your job, Phil," Malus waved, walking away. Phil had his hand in a fist, angered.

"Dominus! Dominus! S.H.I.T! F.U.C.K!" Ashley cheered.

"That's just offensive," Alicia sighed.

"Jall! It's not Thursday _or _Friday!" Demi scolded, Ashley quieting down.

Alicia sat down sighing, her dark blue hair drifting into the quiet air. Ollie stared down at her, almost sighing himself.

"Well, I'm getting some coffee. Good luck," Phil said, Ashley grabbing on to his hood with force. Phil turned back, Ashley giving him the stare down.

"Oh god, not the puppy eyes!" Phil shivered.

"_Oh please,_" Alicia hissed under her breath.

Oddish had a sympathetic expression, Ducky shaking his head. Ashley continued her stare down, Phil still not convinced.

Ashley's stare shifted from sad to bitter in seconds, glaring at Phil. Phil almost jumped out of his pants, giving up.

"I hate you Ashley!" Phil cried.

"That's more like it! Help us out and I'll get you a non-stop supply of all that coffee!" Ashley giggled.

"I wouldn't count on it being any good, Phil," Lisa patted Phil's back with taunt.

Oddish was now smiling, Ducky's head drooping down low with despair.

Ashley got up in front of the exhausted group, cheerful as usual. Flowers were practically grazing around her as she spoke.

"Alright champs! Let's do a book report!"

It was the following morning, Lisa in her Lisa x Elsa t-shirt made by Ashley (yours truly, she says.).

Lisa had her phone up, in the new case that was of Elsa… and Lisa. Yours truly. Ashley was calling her, the time about five in the morning.

Lisa rubbed her head tiredly, Ashley sounding like she was blaring into the phone, when in reality she was just speaking normally.

"Lisa, wake the hell up!" Ashley yelled.

Ashley was grumpy in the morning, a cheerful, grumpy morning person. At times earlier than six in the morning, she was a bitch.

"Okay, you listening? We need to get to work on this damn report! Okay?" Ashley asked, Lisa grumbling to herself.

When Ashley heard a snoring in the background, she started yelling words of wisdom at Lisa, Lisa immediately sitting up.

"Alright, I'm awake, whatcha need?" Lisa asked, still tired.

It was now 5:59.

_Come on, come around six o'clock. _Lisa stared at her digital clock on the shelf.

6:00.

Ashley's attitude immediately clicked. Lisa sighed with relief, Ashley now talking about her fan fiction collection in a more satisfying tone.

"So, what did you call about?" Lisa asked.

"Oh right!" Ashley giggled, Lisa not feeling relieved any longer.

Whenever Ashley giggled the way she just did, it meant trouble. Lisa knew this all too well.

"I have plans of getting everyone to come over to bunny's house! We'll all work on the report and eat cookies all day! Squee!" Ashley cheered, laughing.

Lisa's eyes widened, dropping the phone. Her jaw drooped wide open.

Ashley was peering into the phone like she was trying to find something.

"You still there, senpai? Hello? Earth to senpai?" Ashley asked.

It was only a few seconds until Ashley blared out, "LISA-SENPAI!"

"_No way in hell am I going! _That's what she said," Ashley giggled with Alicia, later in the afternoon on that same Saturday.

"That seems like the typical Lisa I know," Alicia sighed.

Ashley was almost sparkling, "So, what stories do you want featured in the report? Tall changed his mind and said we could do at the least 200 of them!"

Alicia tapped her chin, suddenly saying, "Do you have one about the world burning?"

"Yup!"

"To a deep crisp?"

"Yes-siree!"

"With nothing left?"

"Uh-huh!" Ashley giggled. "I have sixteen of those!"

Alicia's eyes sparkled as Ollie can back with a pop. He immediately sat back up and tried to leave, Ashley however clinging to his arm.

"What stories do you want it, Ollie-san?" Ashley asked.

Ollie's face was irritated, he clearly not wanting to reply. He however said, "Something about Skyrim. That's it! That's all I want!"

"I have about 300 of those!" Ashley smiled.

Ollie's jaw dropped instantly. Ashley was still smiling as she browsed through her iPad, the case of a bunny as well.

Lisa pushed through the doors of the greenhouse they all were to meet at, panting frantically.

"I'm here, now what the hell do you want?" Lisa asked.

"We're planning the book report here! Afterwards, we'll go to granny bunny's house!" Ashley giggled, Lisa falling to her knees.

"I have to ask though, Ashley, what's with the black hair? You've been a redhe—" Alicia asked.

Ashley put her hand over Alicia's mouth, saying, "Silence!"

_Why was I expecting that_, Alicia thought to herself.

"Hell no!" Lisa cried out suddenly, Ashley cocking her head in confusion. "I'm never, _ever, _going back to your grandma's house!" Lisa yelled.

"Quiet, Lisa, we're in public!" Alicia scolded.

"You kids are stupid," Phil said, sipping at his coffee. "Really? You have the brain of a kid," Alicia grinned evilly, the two beginning to argue.

Lisa whipped her hand out, "I'm not going Ashley! How about we just go to your place, or maybe Alicia's house."

"I got evicted from my place!" Ashley giggled.

_How the hell is she still giggling after that? _Phil, Alicia and Ollie thought in unison.

"My place is also under high construction as well," Alicia said, slightly blushing. Ollie snitched, "She's just doesn't want Ashley to see all of her anime posters."

"Ollie!" Alicia yelled.

"Quiet Alicia, we're in public," Lisa taunted.

"_Excuse me? _I do _not _want to hear you saying anything!"

"Alicia, what kind of posters do you have? Do you have romantic ones, like smoochy-smooch scenes? Smoochy-smooch!" Ashley cackled.

Alicia's face exploded with red in embarrassment, "Ashley, please don't do this to me!"

"You _stupid _kids! Shut the _*censored for bad content*_ up!" Phil boomed.

Ashley burst into laughter, "Phil got censored! Haha!"

Phil tapped his chin, "Why'd I get censored? Especially with Jall talking about _*censored for more bad content*_ and ever—hey, _not again_!"

Ashley continued giggling insanely, Alicia sighing with Lisa.

"Alright, you idiots!" a voice boomed out.

"Oh shit," Phil's jaw dropped in disappointment.

"Oh god," Ollie muttered.

Pink hair spread everywhere and dropped down again, Jas appearing mighty with her hands on her sides.

"You idiots are _not _doing your work at all!" Jas pointed to Phil, "You were given the task to supervise these indecent children, yet you fail to keep them from slacking!?"

Phil's head sank, the words firing at him like a machine gun.

"And you!" Jas pointed to Ashley.

"Yes Jas-chan!"

"You need to learn to not be so bipolar," Jas said.

"What are you talking about," Ashley's voice was deep and angry suddenly, her expression also irritated.

"I'm not bipolar!" Ashley giggled profusely once again.

Jas dug her face into her palm, sighing in unison with Lisa.

Phil raised his hand.

"I have a question."

"Go ahead," Jas said.

"What's bipolar?" Phil asked, Jas falling down face first in disgust and disappointment.

"At least you're just the math teacher—OH SHIT."

"You poor kids must not even know what two plus two is with those two teaching the college prep classes!" Jas yelped.

"Jas, calm down. We're in public, okay?" Alicia said in a rush.

Tall was sitting in a high chair, a laptop in front of him. Malus and Lord were running back and forth with stacks of papers.

"I see, so this is what a high schooler is like," he folded his hands in front of his mouth.

Lord turned towards Tall with his papers. "Is this whole report just for a study on how high school students act?"

"Yes, it is."

"And they don't need to actually do a report at all?"

Tall laughed aloud. "Like they even would have to! Do you know what each time I notice is in that little bunny-witch's bag?"

"And what would that be, sir?" Lord asked.

"A LAPTOP! A freaking LAPTOP!" Tall laughed.

Malus sighed, Lord looking awfully disappointed. "Sir, I get the feeling that this is a prank on the students."

Tall looked back, no longer laughing. "What makes you think that? These are my lovely students that I raised all throughout middle school to today! I would never hurt my angels."

Malus was half glaring, _Yeah, so true._

The door slammed open suddenly. A girl with black hair was arguing with another girl with brown hair.

"We're not going!" the brown one proclaimed.

"But bunny is so nice!"

The blue haired one's eye lit up as soon as she saw Tall. She sprinted up to hug him, Tall looking annoyed, Malus laughing.

"Mister Tall, it's so good to see you!" she yelled.

"Ashley, do you really think that's necessary?" The brunette asked.

"Why yes, of course, Senpai!" Ashley said, surprisingly not giggling nor smiling, having a serious expression.

Lisa stood there, an annoyed expression spreading across her face.

Leggio's eyes widened when she saw Ashley, rushing up to her. Alicia, Ollie, and Demi all stood by the door, Oddish and Ducky joining in eventually.

"Someone help, the principal is hitting on my dear Ashley!" Leggio yelled.

"Wha-what?!" Tall yelled.

"If anything, Ashley is making a move on _him," _Lisa folded her arms. Leggio's eyebrow twitched, saying, "I'm very disappointed in you, Jall."

"But Tall-kun is being kawaii right now!"

"More like _I'm _kawaii!" Phil bolted in, his arms out.

Ashley started giggling, pointing at Phil, one arm still clinging to Tall.

"_Haha_! You said it, Phil!"

Lisa growled, "Besides I knew what you were up to, Mister Tallcraft." Tall shivered in fear at Lisa, Lisa still growling.

"It's all thanks to Ashley over here, one of her crazy cameras in the school informed me."

"WHAT?!" Tall yelled. "There are cameras that Jall implanted in the school?"

Malus laughed, as did Lord. Alicia then cackled lightly, "You must be an idiot. Everyone knows that she put cameras up, just like the painting the school story."

"Besides, I secretly have paint still left at the school!" yelled a childish little girl's voice.

Everyone in the room except for Ashley froze.

Chapter 13: Ashley's Incident… again.

Ashley sighed, in front of Tall for the same reason from back in middle school.

"I can't _believe _you launched another one of the purple and white paint balls at my high school! It was bad enough when you did it to the middle school!" Tall scolded, actually angry for once.

Ashley bowed her head down, "I'm really sorry! I'll do anything to keep me from being expelled!"

Tall was still glaring, but then his expression formed an evil smile suddenly. As Ashley looked back up, she dropped her back, her expression horrified.

Tall was holding up red hair dye and a regular school uniform that was a white long sleeve shirt, light pink vest and a red miniskirt. He also held up a pair of black boots.

"N…no," Ashley murmured.

"I'd like for you to return to your initial hair color, which is of course this nice red here, and a nice school outfit. Plus, cut the dummy crap."

"How did you know, you idiot?! This is all classified information from when I was in middle school, no one is supposed to know about my red hair!" Ashley screamed.

"See, you have Alicia's attitude within you. But instead of Alicia's attitude, which is more tsundere, you're more of a bad ass who won't take no shit off of nobody," Tall smiled.

"Did you just urban dictionary my name?" Ashley scowled.

"Yes I did. Have you ever searched Austin on urban dictionary?" Tall asked.

"I don't even wanna know."

"Oh, here's the results for Ashley continued! A fly, crazy, fresh, princess, ditzy, beautiful, gangster, diva, fun, irritating, badass, playertastic, indescribable; young lady who always looks her best. Not many can handle her.' That seems about right!" Tall rubbed his chin.

"I am NOT a gangster!"

"You also get pissed off for no reason. So kinda like she's on her period year round…" Tall muttered.

_*Too far Jall. Okay, Jall.*_

Ashley growled. She pointed her finger at Tall, "Give me that uniform! I'll shape up, and you know what…"

"Next year, I'll become the class president of my homeroom class! You watch me!"

Tall laughed. "I like the enthusiasm. Work hard."

"I'll also become a cheerleader! It'll be like Lucky Star in real life! I'll make sure Phil-chan goes with me as well, and same with Lisa, Ollie, Alicia, Leggio, Oddish, Ducky…"

"Ducky and Ollie are male students, Jall."

"And so is Phil. You don't have a problem with him but you do for Ollie and Ducky?" Ashley asked.

"Phil's kawaii, as you said last week."

"True."

Lisa had her ear pressed against the door to the principal's office, as did Leggio, and Demi. Alicia, Oddish, Ducky and Ollie all stood by them.

Lisa whispered, "She's really changing. I think the school can finally be free."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Oddish gasped, her hands over her mouth.

"Or maybe not," Alicia laughed.

Ollie looked to Alicia, "Why are you laughing at that?!"

"The world can finally burn now," Alicia almost cackled, but she calmed herself, noticing that the principal was right inside due to Leggio's nudge.

It was the next morning, Ashley in her purple and white pajamas again, her hair now the same style but red. She was staring at herself in the mirror.

"I'll show you, Tall!" she yelled.


End file.
